Valor
Name':'' Valor 'Race':'' Half-Elf Drow (Half-Elf and Dark Elf Class/Subclass: '''Divine Soul Sorcerer ''Age:'' 20 ''Hight: 6 foot 4 inches Weight: 243 pounds Physical Description: Valor is a tall Half-elf with obvious Drow blood showing in his charcoal skin, white hair, and almost pear like eyes. His ears are a tad shorter than a full Drow although they are always decorated normally with small star earrings, but it depends in the occasion. He has delicate facial features and wears a holy symbol of Selûne around his neck on a thick black ribbon and across his whole body are tiny star like silver markings markings he has had since birth that glisten in the moon light, they streak on his jawline somewhat resembling wings. Around his ankles and wrists are assortments of bangles, straps. Strips and various other accessories. He wears plain light common clothes with a short-sleeved shirt, baggy grey ¾ length trousers and a pair of light sandals with, a deep purple, loose fitting robe that covers his form with a hood large enough to hide his face disguising his appearance from the less understanding of people. Backstory: Born on a night of the full moon in the dregs of the Underdark after his Half-elf father Ulros had been serving “night duty” for his master, he was one of her favourite servants. Valor was birthed in secret to avoid a scandal to break throughout the other households left in the slave pen with his father to rot. Wanting a future for his child and, with fear for his own life after seeing what happened to other… partners... of the noble Drow women he tried for an escape for a chance at life for the both and by some miracle he managed it. Guided by motes of silver light throughout the Underdark and breaking onto the surface basking in the moonlight his father thanking the name of his goddess, Selûne, almost in tears, the motes that had guided them dance around the evening sky sparking with radiance leaving drops fallen from the moon with each pivot and swirl but, now was not the time for celebration, it was time to run. Collecting up the drops and receiving one final piece of guidance, a direction he ran, leaving the pursuers with nothing to find them not without waste and that is to much of a replaceable asset. During the few days of travel Ulros walked following the guidance of the motes he fed baby Valor the drops keeping him alive and nourishing future growth, although it would also infuse his soul with the divine spark. As his father collapsed on the steps of the temple to the goddess Selûne, the Clergy within came out to find them taking them into the temple to nurse them back to health. Once healthy Ulros decided to leave the temple just incase his master had decided to send people out looking for her favourite, leaving Valor in the care of the Clergy understanding the situation. Raised in safety by the priests Valor started to see them like family, they didn’t mock him for his heavy Drow blood and stayed with him when his powers started to show, helping him practice and giving him an education, all the while ensuring Valor of why his father had to leave him there ensuring he would never grow to resent Ulros although never telling him the full truth. In return Valor learn to cook, clean and, would help around the temple trying to make there lives easier as they had done for him. After reaching adult hood Valor set out from the temple on an adventure of his own, one to find Selûne in person and say thank you, thank you for the Clergy and thank you for his father and how she helped them both.